Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Gohan
by kingleviathan
Summary: Gohan was taken by Raditz after Goku and Piccolo are defeated and forgets about his home and family leading to Gohan growing up being trained by Vegeta.


**A/N: Gohan was taken by Raditz and forgets about his home and family leading to Gohan growing up being trained by Vegeta. **

"Raditz, have you finished?"

Nappa's words heard through his Scouter brought Raditz out of his rested state and he immediately checked on his current position. He appeared to be on course and Raditz was about to answer Nappa when his Scouter picked up a disturbance on a nearby planet.

"It wasn't a power reading, might just be mistake." Raditz would have ignored it altogether had he not noticed the coordinates of the planet and recognised them.

"Raditz! Have you finished?"

"I'm finished but something else has come up, I'm currently near the planet that my little brother was sent to and it appears to be untouched, should I check if he's still there?"

A different voice answered this time, "You have permission, be fast and use your Scouter to record what you hear so that we know what's happening."

Switching on his Scouters recorder and transmitter Raditz changed from the direction he was travelling to his new destination, the planet his little brother had been sent to, Earth.

* * *

><p>Raditz was back in his space pod, his detour to Earth a disappointment. Kakarot was weak and even worse than that he was nothing like what was expected from a Saiyan. Raditz had been forced to fight Kakarot and the one he believed was a Namekian, he could only assume they were dead.<p>

There had been one surprise while he was on Earth, Gohan, Kakarot's son, the boy was young but his power level was high enough that the kid wouldn't have been sent away like the weak Saiyan's would have been.

The strange part was that Gohan's power level had at one point increased to the point that it was close to Raditz's power, he was sure that this was just a mistake made by his Scouter but Vegeta had ordered Raditz to bring the boy with him. The boy at least was young enough to be taught to act like a Saiyan which is more than what could be said for Kakarot.

Gohan laid next to Raditz in the space pod unconscious, when the boys power had begun to increase he had started to struggle against Raditz and he had had no choice but to knock the boy out. Raditz had actually been close to seriously injuring Gohan, perhaps even killing the boy, when Vegeta had interrupted.

Raditz couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta had chosen for the boy to be spared, the Saiyan Prince had rarely ever shown mercy, why had he shown it here, what was so special about Gohan. Raditz smashed his fist against the side of the space pod, there had been times when he was close to dying and Vegeta had never once helped him, hell there had times when Vegeta had literally left Raditz for dead.

Did Vegeta think Gohan would be more powerful than Raditz? What if he was right? Raditz considered doing something he'd never done before, ignoring Vegeta's orders. It wouldn't be too hard to explain, he could just say that the kid had been injured back on Earth or he could say that the kid had woken up and attacked him.

Raditz moved his fist to above Gohan preparing to kill the kid but stopped, there was no point, even if Gohan became more powerful than himself then it would just mean that he'd be in the same position he'd always been and at least he'd probably have a few years with someone less powerful than himself.

Knowing that it would be some time before he arrived at his destination, Raditz began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked at the boy Raditz had brought with him, Gohan, asleep on the ground at the camp they had made on the planet. When Raditz had arrived he explained that the boy had woken up during the trip, from what Gohan had said Raditz believed that he had suffered memory loss.<p>

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Vegeta asked looking at the young boy.

"He remembers some things, his name for instance, but he has no knowledge of his home and family." Raditz answered.

"Good, it's better this way."

"Nappa." Vegeta said turning to the large man. "Send a message to Frieza's ship; tell them that from now on we'll be doing all missions without returning to the ship."

"What should I tell them when they ask why we want to do this Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Tell them that we're just wasting time by continually going back to the ship when ever mission ends, there's no real need for it anyway when they can just give us Frieza's orders through our Scouters."

Nappa left to do what Vegeta had asked him to do leaving Raditz to ask the question. "Why aren't we going back to Frieza's ship?"

"Gohan is too weak the moment; Frieza would never accept a Saiyan who isn't ready to fight which means he'd kill him. That's why we'll stay away from Frieza for as long as possible, until we've trained Gohan to fight and he's strong enough to be accepted."

Vegeta turned from Raditz to Gohan as the boy slowly woke up, training him whilst following Frieza's orders would take a few years and at that point they'd return to Frieza. Vegeta hated the idea of serving Frieza but it was necessary and it would eventually provide him with an opportunity to kill Frieza, something he'd wanted to do for years.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

Seven year old Gohan was training with Raditz, sparring against each other with Raditz obviously in control. Despite that Gohan was happy with how he was doing; there'd been a time when he'd struggled to last five seconds against Raditz, now he was able to mostly keep up.

Distracted by the door opening, Gohan didn't see the older man's attack, the mistake causing the boy to be thrown across the training room and landing against the wall.

"Finish up you two." Nappa ordered. "We're leaving; Frieza has demanded that we return to his ship."

Leaving the training room Gohan changed from his training gear back into the usual Saiyan attire. Putting his armour on Gohan couldn't help but admire its technology, its ability to change sized had always interested the young boy but he had always thought that it could be better if some improvements were made to it.

'Hopefully I'll be able to find out more about the armour and the Scouter at the new place we're going to.'

Gohan had always been interested in technology which is why when the other Saiyan's had told him about Frieza's ship he'd wanted to go there, unfortunately he hadn't been able to because he'd needed to train first. Apparently if he was weak then Frieza was more likely to kill him then allow him to keep following his orders with the other Saiyan's. Now however he was strong enough and he was interested in seeing Frieza's ship.

Reaching the space pods all four Saiyan's set off towards their new destination.

**A/N: Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
